Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A text-to-speech system (TTS) may be employed to generate synthetic speech based on text. A first example TTS system may concatenate one or more recorded speech units to generate synthetic speech. A second example TTS system may concatenate one or more statistical models of speech to generate synthetic speech. A third example TTS system may concatenate recorded speech units with statistical models of speech to generate synthetic speech. In this regard, the third example TTS system may be referred to as a hybrid TTS system.